Miradas
by Amyxs41
Summary: Ya no aguantaba más.Quería gritar. Klaine! Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

Pov's Blaine Anderson

¿Han sentido alguna vez esa sensación tan terrible y a la vez tan hermosa de querer besar a alguien hasta que el aire los obligue a separarlos? ¿Esa sensación de vacío cuando no ves a esa persona que te tiene de cabeza en todo el día? O tal vez ¿Esa sensación de estar siendo alguien que no eres por miedo, de querer gritar a los cuatro vientos esa verdad que te provoca un nudo en la garganta tanto así que no te deja comer o de estar enamorado en secreto del chico más hermoso y a la vez más atormentado en toda la preparatoria?

Porque esto y más es todo lo que siento en este momento, en medio del pasillo, caminando de la mano de mi _"novia"_, la capitana del equipo de cheerios Quien Fabray, acompañados de esos dos simios sin cerebros del equipo de Football y con un vaso de granizado en mi mano. Ver su delgado cuerpo, su piel de porcelana y sus increíbles ojos de color cielo mirándonos con miedo, aferrándose a su casillero con fuerza y temblando levemente mientras cuatro vasos de granizado reventaban en su rostro y su cuerpo manchando su ropa. _Quería gritar._

¿Cuántas veces había pasado esto desde que había llegado a McKinley, desde que me había convertido en el capitán del equipo de football y el chico más popular de la escuela? Ya había perdido la cuenta. Pero lo único que sabía que era que cada día detestaba más hacerlo.

¡Cuántas veces deseó ser él el chico más popular de la escuela! Poder salir con las animadoras, ser saludado por todos y hacer que los demás dejaran de comportarse con él como si de un animal se tratara. Porque sí, Blaine Anderson, el chico más envidiado de la escuela, por su novia, su popularidad y la belleza que le otorgaba esos hermosos ojos castaños y ese tono bronceado, era antiguamente acosado incluso de peor manera a como le acosaban a Kurt Hummel.

Fue por eso que se había cambiado de escuela, fue por eso que oculto quien era realmente, que suprimió su verdadero ser y que se había convertido en lo que era ahora.

Pero no había logrado disfrutar de sus nuevos logros si quiera una semana cuando deseo volver a ser él de antes. Y toda la culpa la tenía ese chico con cara de ángel. Ahora detestaba ser capitán, detestaba ser popular y detestaba estar con Quinn Fabray y escuchar sus interminables discursos acerca de ser la reina del baile. ¡Como si a él le importara! Lo único que quería era poder _conocer _a Kurt Hummel.

Y fue por eso que ahora estaba ahí. Habiendo olvidado a sus "amigos" en el pasillo con la excusa de haber olvidado algo. Bloqueando la puerta de los baños de niña del tercer piso, al lado del salón de Química. Esos baños que nunca nadie usaba, excepto Kurt para limpiar su rostro aquel líquido de colores y frío. Justo como estaba haciendo ahora.

Y se miraron.

Cielo contra dorado.

Y había que admitir que nunca antes se habían mirado por tan largo rato. Porque sí, sus miradas ya había coincido en más de alguna ocasión por los pasillos de la preparatoria, pero nunca habían sido más que miradas tímidas y rápidas.

Oh no, pero ahora no. Porque ahora Blaine Anderson no pensaba alejar más su mirar de aquel chico. _Nunca más. _Tres meses había sido más de lo que cualquiera podría soportar.

-¿Quieres ayuda?- le preguntó en voz baja pero lo suficiente alta para que lo escuchara.

-…- El chico no contestó, parecía confundido y asustado.

_Como un pequeño pingüino bebé. _

-Tranquilo, no te haré daño- le aseguró

-¿Por qué? – fue su respuesta rápida.

-Tal vez…- se acercó, a pasos lentos, hasta que su rostro quedo a un palmo del otro- porque te quiero.

Y antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo más, el chico más popular de la escuela beso al más acosado.

Y ambos sintieron que se pertenecían.

* * *

Primer Two-shot que publico! Es cortito pero espero les guste tanto como me gusto a mi escribirlo!

La segunda parte y final ya esta lista pero me falta afinarla, lo más probable es que mañana la puedan leer (: !

Disfruten, amen **Klaine** y pórtense bien! Un beso!


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Lo recuerdas bebe?

-Por supuesto, ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

-No lo sé, ha pasado ya un año.

-_El mejor año de mi vida. _

El Glee club en Mckinley High se reunía siempre después de clases en la sala de coro en el segundo piso para cantar y exhibir lo mejor de sus voces, en solos, en duetos o en presentaciones en conjuntos. Sin embargo había dos chicos que hoy habían decidido saltarse la última clase y reunirse en dicho salón para aprovechar un tiempo a solas. Y es que hoy era un día especial. Hoy se hacía ya un año desde el primer beso de Kurt Hummel y su adorable novio Blaine Anderson.

-Eres hermoso bebé- le dijo el moreno, ubicado entre las piernas del más alto que a su vez estaba sentado en el piano del salón- Juro que nunca me arrepentiré de haberte besado aquel día en el baño del tercer piso.

-¿Ni siquiera por perder a Quinn Fabray, la capitanía del equipo de football y ganar en cambio un sinfín de granizados al día?-le preguntó mientras acariciaba con sus manos sus mejillas y depositaba suaves besitos en su cuello grueso y suave.

-Nunca nada de eso me hizo verdaderamente feliz. Y los granizados, pues a decir verdad, me encantan, porque así tengo una excusa para poder besar y lamer toda tu cara y tu cuello.

Ambos rieron y volvieron a besarse con amor y alegría.

Hacía un año que Blaine Anderson y Kurt Hummel se habían convertido en novios. Los primeros alumnos que los vieron salir del baño de niñas del tercer piso de la mano y mirándose con tanta dulzura que provocaba caries a quien estuviera demasiado cerca, no lo podía creer. ¿El capitán del equipo de football y el chico _gay_ con voz de niña del Club Glee de la mano? Debía ser una broma. Pero cuando Quinn Fabray fue botada en medio del pasillo, aunque por palabras amables, y los simios del equipo fueron desafiados por medio de palabras demasiado complicadas para ellos entenderlas comprendieron que esto parecía ir más allá de una simple broma. Y todo quedo confirmado en el momento en que ambos, aún tomados de la mano, acercaron sus rostros e hicieron promesas de amor que luego sellaron con un beso.

El besa más dulce que ningún estudiante de Mckinley hubiera presenciado jamás. A pesar de ser hombres, parecía haber una armonía perfecta entre ellos, un aura mágica, un brillo especial que resplandecía y que envolví a todos en una especia de envidia colectiva por no tener a nadie con quien compartir algo así.

El resto es historia. Todos en la escuela se enteraron que Blaine era en realidad gay, que había sido acosado en su anterior escuela y que por eso había fingido durante tanto tiempo algo que no era y que además estaba profundamente enamorado del que ahora era su novio. Pero claro, no todo era color de rosas y menos en una escuela pública. Pronto los saludos amistosos y las miradas de admiración se convirtieron algunas en miradas de asco y granizados, palabras insultantes y uno que otro empujón contra los casilleros.

_Pero no importaba. _

No si ese bello ángel de ojos azules como el cielo estaba a su lado sosteniendo su mano y amándolo a pesar de todos sus defectos y sus miedos.

No si aquel chico de piel tostada tan perfecto lo besaba y le cantaba canciones de cuna antes de dormir con aquella voz grave que pocos o nadie sabía que escondía hasta que audicionó para estar en el Glee club.

Juntos habían construido un año entero de recuerdos felices, caricias y besos. Habían entregado su amor y su corazón en manos del otro con la promesa de cuidarlo. Habían compartido su primera vez juntos, aprendiendo a tocarse y amarse con respeto pero a la vez con fuego, con pasión, disfrutando del goce que involucraba no solo juntar sus cuerpos físicamente sino también sus corazones y sus almas en un espiral de gemidos, sudor y respiraciones agitadas.

Y era hoy, cuando cumplían un año de estar juntos, y quince meses de estar enamorados en secreto, que no podían evitar sentir que todo lo que habían esperado por poder cumplir su sueño de estar juntos, de poder probar los labios de otro y luego con tiempo y esfuerzo todo lo que había vivido valía la pena. Porque su amor era tan grande e incondicional que nadie ni nada podía cuestionarles.

-¿Me amas?

-Te amo. ¿Y tú a mí?

-Más que a nada en el mundo.

-Estaremos siempre juntos ¿verdad, Blainy?- su voz sonaba temblorosa

-Hasta que la tierra deje de girar, hasta que el sol ya no abrigue y la luna deje de brillar. Eres mi todo Kurt Hummel.

La sonrisa que se forma en su rostro fue enorme, nunca se había sentido tan feliz.

Se besaron con amor y dulzura para luego hacerlo con pasión contenida.

-Vamos a mi casa, mis padres están de viaje, otra vez.

-¿Estás proponiéndome lo que creo que estas proponiéndome Anderson?

-Exactamente Hummel-le siguió el juego-Quiero tenerte entre mis brazos, desnudo, temblando y gimiendo por más. Quiero _hundirme _en tu cuerpo bebé.

-A veces no puedo creerlo como siendo tan increíblemente dulce puedes hablar tan sucio- pero no le molestaba en absoluto. Le _ encantaba _cuando le hablaba así, sentía su cuerpo arder desde la punta de sus pies hasta la punta de su cabello- Vamos antes de que lleguen los simios del equipo de Football o peor, Rachel y nos obligue a quedarnos a escuchar su solo. No puedo esperar por _sentirte. _

Blaine solo río y lo tomo de la cintura saliendo rápidamente hasta el estacionamiento. Iban a celebrar el mejor año de sus vidas de la mejor manera que conocían. Uniéndose en cuerpo y alma, disfrutando de sus caricias y de sus promesas de amor.

Porque Kurt Hummel y Blaine Anderson habían nacido para estar juntos, _por siempre._

* * *

Y como lo prometido es deuda aquí esta la segunda parte y final! Espero les haya gustado! Al final quise poner algo un poquito más _sucio _para evitar matarlos de un exceso de azúcar jajaj Siempre que pienso en estos dos surge todo la dulzura de mi ser !

Los _reviews _son siempre bien recibidos! Gracias a todas/os los que han comentado y los que lo harán! Un beso y nos leemos pronto, tengo muchas ideas y espero ir mejorando cada vez más!


End file.
